


The Dirty Duece

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been under for a while and now he needs female partner. What happens when Andy McNally, his old T.O.'s daughter is sent in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into the Dirty Deuce much like he had every night since he got there. He scanned the bar, nodding to his marks. He'd been under a year and a half now, his longest UC yet. His last contact with his handler he requested a partner, one of the female type. His mark liked family men. Tonight he was meeting her for the first time. He sees her at the bar, watches her while he walks to the other side and orders a beer and a shot of tequila.

Gary the bartender slid his drinks to him. "JD."

Sam nodded and threw back the tequila. "Gary, how's it going tonight?"

He chuckled and nodded towards the brunette. "Scenery certainly got better."

He nodded in agreement as he watched her talking with some of the other women. "What's she drinking?"

Gary roared with laughter. "Same as you actually." He looked between them. "Should I set her up again?" Sam nodded once as he chugged the rest of his beer.

He let Gary set her up with drinks before he walked over. She really was one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen. Andy McNally, he'd worked with her dad back in the day. Last time he saw her she was 22 and graduating from college. He highly doubted she would even recognize him. Hell, he barely recognized himself. He'd grown his hair out to his shoulders and hadn't shaved in a year.

He walked over and took the empty spot next to her. "You're new."

She had been sent in blind. _He'll find you_ is what the detective in charge told her. "Your lines aren't."

He chuckled a little as she turned back to the other women. "It's a little rude not to thank someone when they buy you a drink."

She turned back to him, a little fire in her eyes. "It's a little rude to think a woman owes you for buying a drink she didn't want."

He ran his tongue along his teeth. She's a feisty one. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. Anyone watching would think he was getting rough for her talking back. "Andy McNally?" She gasped a little but nodded. "Just go along with me." She nodded again. "Act like I said something offensive, slap me and walk out. I'll follow you."

Andy did one better. She jerked loose, threw the shot of tequila in his face, slapped him and stormed out. The place erupted in cheers. Sam wiped his face off and laughed. "What can I say? My old lady has missed me." Just as he was walking out the door he looked back and said. "Oh! And uhh...don't wait up." He found her standing in the parking lot. He quickly made his way over and pulled her towards his bike. "Just a little bit longer. We're going to have an audience in about two seconds. Are you ready?"

Andy nodded as he took her in his arms. The only way to do it was to dive right in. He kissed her hard as he picked her up and sat her on his bike. Within seconds a few of the guys walked out and watched the show. She got lost for a minute, forgetting that it wasn't real. She whimpered as he pressed his body against hers. Their audience was long gone and they were still kissing.

Sam finally broke away and hoped like hell she didn't slap him. He was breathing pretty heavily. "You ok?"

Andy licked her bee stung lips and nodded. "Yeah." She was breathing pretty heavily too which made him feel a little better. "Yeah. I'm ok."

He helped her down. "Let's get out of here." She didn't say much else, just followed his lead. His apartment, well _their_ apartment was a few miles away in a warehouse turned apartment building. He opened the door and motioned for her to step through. "The switches for the cameras and mics are right here." To Andy they looked like regular light switches. "You'll need to know this just in case. The other ones are at the top of the stairs." His hand went to her lower back as he walked up the stairs behind her. "Whenever we're here alone we'll keep them off. We have to have some kind of life."

Andy looked around, it was a nice studio and she was surprised at how clean it was. "Nice place."

He chuckled a little. "I may play a scumbag but I'm not going to live like one." He motioned towards the kitchen. "Want a beer?" She smiled and nodded as she walked further into the room. Her bag was already there. Sam grabbed two beers and followed her into the living room. "It's not much but..."

Andy turned back to him and took the offered beer. "Actually I was thinking it's pretty nice. I'd like to find something like this when I get back. Stop sleeping on my best friends fold out."

He'd ask about that later. "Are you hungry?"

About that time her stomach rumbled and she giggled. "I guess so."

Sam smiled and nodded towards the kitchen. "I can throw something together if you want to grab a shower."

Andy scrunched up her face. "Are you saying I smell bad?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You smell amazing actually. What is that?"

She was caught a little off guard. "Uhh. Umm. I...umm...just my shampoo. I don't wear perfume so..."

He realized a little too late what he'd said and it had obviously bothered her a little. "Sorry. I umm...It's just been..." He scratched his chin. "Anyway umm...if you want to shower, there are plenty of towels in there. I've got some spaghetti sauce in the fridge already. I'll just make some pasta and whatever else you want."

She had to admit she was a little surprised he could cook. "I'll just have whatever you're having." She nodded towards the bathroom. "And I think I will take that shower."

He watched her disappear into the bathroom. _This is going to be interesting._ He went to work in the kitchen making the noodles, a salad and garlic bread. By the time he was finishing up she walked out, in just a towel. He groaned because she was damn beautiful and this job was going to be difficult enough. He shook it off because there was _no way_ she would be interested in him. He couldn't help but stare when she pulled her towel off and stood there naked. Granted her back was turned to him but she was still naked and she was _amazing._ He finally turned away and finished putting their dinner together.

Andy could feel him watching her and she didn't mind. Granted he wasn't her usual type but maybe that was her problem. She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of Sophie shorts before she joined him. "That smells really good." When she saw all of the food. "You didn't have to do all of this...umm...JD."

He smiled. "When we're here it's Sam." He held out his hand. "Sam Swarek."

Andy shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Sam. Andy McNally."

"I know. We umm...we met years ago." He plated some of the pasta and passed it over. "Your dad was my T.O. when I came through. I haven't seen him in a while. How's he doing?"

She made her plate and followed him to the dining room table. "He's really good actually. Sober two years now. "

Sam knew he'd hit a rough patch and was run out of the department. "That's great." They sat down and started eating. "So I should give you a run down on the job. I've been under about a year and a half now with these guys. I started out just hanging around the bar, letting everyone get to know me. I even did a couple of little deals so they could see what I was into. They knew I was a Nomad." She gave him a funny look. "A Nomad isn't tied to a particular club. They just wandered from place to place." She nodded. "So about six months after I showed up they, the Reapers, asked me to prospect for them." That got another funny look and he chuckled. "They asked me to be a prospective member. Prospects get all the shit work usually." He held up a finger. "Unless you can prove to be very valuable to them which I did so they finally voted me in and I've been a member for almost a year now."

"Don't you miss your life? I mean a year and a half is a long time to be gone." She looked a little sad for him.

He shrugged. "I don't really have a family. I have a sister, Sarah. She's married, has a couple of kids. But that's it for me." He took another bite of his food. "What about you? You could be here a while. I can't imagine your husband or boyfriend being ok with that."

He caught the bitter laugh. "I don't have either. I _was_ engaged."

Sam couldn't believe any man would let a woman like her get away. "What happened?"

She gave him a sad smile. "He cheated and lied."

Sam grimaced. "Damn. Sorry to hear that. So you broke up with him."

She smiled proudly and nodded. "Yep. Hardest part is seeing them every day though. I mean, I'm over it but he keeps trying to get me to take him back. I should've known better." He gave her a questioning look. "He's a detective and was always running off on the next case."

He nodded. "Wasn't Luke Callaghan was it?" He was just kidding but knew by the look on her face he'd hit the jackpot. "Shit! Was it?" Andy nodded. "Damn. I'm really sorry. And Rosatti?" Andy nodded again. "Shit. Son-of-a bitch. He's a damn idiot."

She hadn't wanted to hear Luke's excuse or explanation. "What's their deal anyway?"

The food was long gone. "I'm going to need another beer for this. You want one?"

She nodded. "Got anything stronger?" He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. Sam came back with two more beers, a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

He poured their drinks and they clinked glasses. "They were together for a couple of years. I'm not friends with him. Hell, you could say we really dislike each other so all of this is just stuff that went around the barn." Andy nodded. "Ok. So she was given a spot on a task force just as he proposed. She took the job instead."

Andy laughed a little. "Wasn't a cheesy looking gold ring was it?" She caught the grimace again. "I knew it! Son-of-a-bitch."

Sam continued. "After she left he pretty much started hitting the rookie pool. Every time a new group came through he would pick one."

Andy took the bottle of tequila and poured two more shots. She threw hers back and said. "I'm an idiot."

He poured them another shot. "You're not an idiot. He's stupid for letting you get away."

The alcohol was starting to get to her. She looked him over. "You should let me trim your beard."

He laughed because it came out of nowhere. "What?"

She reached over and ran her fingers over it. "It could use a little cleaning up. And if I'm just getting to see you after...?"

"Six months." He answered as he let the feeling of her touching him flow through him.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. After six months a wife or girlfriend would do something like that." She finished off the beer. "What are we anyway?"

He liked her, she was feisty. "The women are called _old ladies._ Legal marriage isn't really a big deal among these guys. Most of them have been together for years. They think we've been together for three years. I had to get out of town and now I'm ready to bring you here. None of the guys will mess with you so you never have to worry about that. Old ladies are s _acred_ and you could die for messing with one. Just so you aren't surprised there are, for lack of a better word, biker groupies. They get passed around between the guys that don't have old ladies." She scrunched her face up. "They do it willingly." He shrugged. "It's not my thing but hey." He watched her for a minute. "They won't be expecting to see us for a couple of days." She looked at him funny. "Making up for lost time." He laughed at her surprised look. "I noticed you were a little stiff on the ride over here. I think we should take the bike out so you can get comfortable riding with me."

She had been a little nervous for various reasons. "I've never been on one before so yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

He grabbed their plates and headed for the kitchen. Andy followed him and started helping clean up. "Sounds like a good plan then." They were surprisingly in sync and had the place cleaned up before they knew it. Sam looked around and smiled. "Great. I'm going to go shower. The TV is over by the bed if you want to watch something."

Andy followed him over and took the remote. "Thanks."

He disappeared into the bathroom and she grabbed her bag. She turned on a hockey game as she put her things in the empty drawers. She was lost in the game and didn't hear him come out. She spun around to grab something and he was standing by the bed in a towel. She really was done for when she saw him. His gear had hidden his very muscular body earlier when they were so close and kissing.

Sam had forgotten to grab clothes. "Sorry. I forgot..." He pointed to the dresser.

She cleared her throat. "Umm...it's ok. We _are_ playing a hot and heavy couple. Probably should at least know what you look like with your shirt off." She walked over to where he was standing, looking over his tattoos. She reached out and ran her fingers over the big one on his back. Sam jumped a little at her touch. "You went all out for this."

He looked over his shoulder. "That one is temporary. When you're patched in you have to get the reaper. I was able to switch out the ink so it won't last forever." She continued to touch his other tattoos. "The only one that's real is this one." He pointed to three letters on arm. "My best friend from high school, he was killed in a drive by our senior year."

Andy slowly ran her fingers over that one. "I'm sorry." She locked eyes with him. "Is that why you became a cop?"

He turned around to face her. "One of many reasons." He'd noticed her tattoo when she came out of the shower. "What about you? Are those wings real?" She nodded. "They're nice."

Andy turned her back to him and pulled up her shirt. He had never seen a sexier back. Sam lightly touched her back. "They're nicely done. The detail is really amazing."

She slowly pulled her shirt back down and turned around. "Thanks. I can't believe most of yours are temporary. They look pretty real."

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. Andy turned her back so he could dress. "It's that new ink they came up with for college kids that wanted to get one but probably wouldn't want it in ten years or so. It's good for three years." He chuckled. "Hopefully I'll be out by then."

Andy sat down on the bed. "Then what?"

He shrugged. "Get out for real. Go back to working the streets with my friends." She couldn't imagine being gone from her life that long. "If you're tired just let me know. I can move the TV over to the sofa."

She was too wired at the moment. "I'm ok."

He thought back to what she had said about his beard. "You want take a shot at this thing then?" He pointed to his beard. "I was looking at it and it really could use some help."

She beamed at him and nodded. "Sure. If you trust me."

He took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. He'd set a pair of clippers, a regular razor and shaving cream on the counter. "Do as you wish with me."

Andy gently pushed him over to the toilet. "Have a seat Swarek." She eyed the tools and then looked back at him. "Anything?" He nodded.

She couldn't believe he was giving her free reign. By the time she was finished with him he went from a full beard and mustache to a goatee and mustache. Sam felt ten pounds lighter and was really impressed with the job she did.

After she cleaned him up she said. "Now that's a face I could kiss a lot." She turned the prettiest shade of red when she realized what she said.

Sam had never found himself more mesmerized by a woman. He thought back to the parking lot. "About that. I'm sorry if...well, I hope I didn't offend you earlier."

There was that pretty shade of pink again. She had never felt as bold in her life as she did with this stranger. She had been standing between his legs while she shaved him. She caressed his face. "You didn't." She sat down in his lap. "We have to get used to each other."

He ran his hand up and down her back. "True but my concern is making sure you're comfortable with me."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am Sam. I feel like I can trust you. We're partners now and I've got your back. I'll always follow your lead."

He had been a little worried when he asked for a partner. Wasn't sure he could trust Boyd enough to send in someone good. "I feel like I can trust you too. We'll spend the next couple of days getting to know each other better. We'll do fine."

They finally moved back into the bedroom. The day was finally catching up with Andy. "I think I'm going to get some sleep." He reached for a pillow. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and nodded towards the couch. "Sleeping on the couch. I meant it when I said I want you comfortable with me."

Andy took the pillow back and pulled him towards the bed. "We're grown-ups and we need to get used to each other." He stood by the bed and watched her as she climbed in. "Come on."

He finally climbed in beside her. "Do you mind if I watch something?"

She shook her head and curled up next to him. He was really surprised at how trusting she was. He found a movie and got comfortable. As comfortable as he could get with the beautiful brunette stranger lying beside him. He finished the movie and turned off the TV. She surprised him even more when she cuddled up to him. _Maybe she doesn't even know she's doing it._ It took him some time to relax and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke the next morning to a strange feeling, a warm soft body against him. It'd been a while since he woke up like that, a long while. She began to stir and he realized his left hand was on her stomach and his right on her chest.

He started to move his hands and she stopped him. She liked the feeling of his hands on her. "Morning."

She could feel his chuckle. "Umm. Morning."

She kept his hands in place. "Don't you find me attractive Sam?"

This time he laughed. "You're kidding right?"

She turned over to face him and he could see she was hurt. "No. Actually I wasn't."

She moved away from him and started to sit up. Sam grabbed her arm. "Andy wait."

She pulled loose and got up. "It's ok." She headed into the bathroom. "I get it. I'm sorry." She closed the door and he cursed.

He sighed as he got up and padded to the kitchen to start the coffee. She came out a few minutes later. He watched as she made her way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

She was a little tough to read. "Umm. Yeah. I could eat. What do you like?"

Andy had made up her mind to suck it up and do the job. Clearly she wasn't his type. "I've got breakfast. I can pull my own weight."

He sighed and walked around the counter. "Andy about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it." She shook it off and walked over to the fridge. "Looks like we've got everything I need. Just give me a few minutes and it'll be ready." She started searching the cabinets.

He walked up behind her. "Let me show you." She shrugged and backed up. He pulled out a few pans. He decided that she was going to listen to him so he turned around and backed her up against the counter. "I need you to listen to me." He could tell she was surprised but she nodded. He framed her in his arms as he leaned forward. "What you see right now is who I am. I've been under for a year and a half but not once have I lost myself." He caressed her cheek. "You are a beautiful woman Andy. If my life was different I would jump at a chance to be with you. Even after only a few hours of being around you."

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "I'm not asking you to marry me Sam."

 _This woman_. He leaned in and whispered. "What _do_ you want?"

She leaned in closer and whispered. _"Just want you."_

Her words definitely stirred something inside him. "You don't want me Andy." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not...I..."

Andy pulled him closer. "I've read your file Sam. I don't know what you think about yourself but you _are_ a good man." She turned away and started breakfast.

Sam could only watch her work. They sat down to eat ten minutes later and didn't say much while they ate. He watched her the entire time and it didn't seem to faze her. Finally he said. "I thought we'd go for a ride. You need to get used to riding with me."

Andy nodded as she finished her eggs. "Sounds good. I just need a shower and I'll be ready."

"Ok." He stood up and took her plate. "I need one too. We're not in any hurry though."

She nodded. "You go ahead. I'll clean up from breakfast."

He missed her devilish smile. "Ok. It was good by the way. Thank you."

She smiled up at him and shrugged. "It wasn't anything too exciting. I'll wow you with my kitchen skills later."

Sam couldn't figure her out so he shook it off and went to the bathroom. When he walked out she was lying back on the bed completely naked. He mumbled under his breath. _"Shit."_

She was perfect; head to toe, he'd never seen a woman so beautiful. Andy smiled up at him as his eyes raked over her. She stood up and as she passed him she tugged his towel off. He stood in shock as she looked him up and down, chewing on her bottom lip. It wasn't like he was shy about his body or anything and clearly she wasn't either but _damn_ she was getting to him.

She dropped the towel and ran her hand across his chest. "Leave me any hot water?"

Her touch went straight to his groin and he could not hide the reaction. "Uhh. Yeah."

He turned and watched her walk into the bathroom. There was nothing more that he wanted than to get his hands on her. She had the softest warmest skin of any woman he'd ever known and the way she smelled drove him _insane._ He had no idea how he was going to pull off the rest of this op without anything happening between them.

He dressed as quickly as possible and headed outside to look at his bike. He dug out a helmet for her and made sure the bike was good before he went back upstairs. Andy heard him start the bike as she lathered up her hair. She smiled a little because she knew she was getting to him. He had an amazing body and he was definitely more than any man she'd ever been with. She finished with her shower and climbed out. Since she knew he was outside she lay down on the bed and ran her hand down her stomach. Her eyes fluttered closed as she thought of him and pleased herself.

Sam walked back upstairs and stopped when he saw her lying back on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak until he heard her whimper his name. He stood in the dining room and watched her. She was perfection. Andy knew he was there but didn't let it stop her. She let thoughts of their kiss and seeing him without his towel run through her mind. She kept her eyes closed as she imagined he was the one that was pleasing her. She couldn't hold on any longer and her back arched as she shuddered through her orgasm.

Sam stopped breathing for a few minutes as he watched her. A few minutes passed, she got up and walked over to the dresser. He watched as she dressed in a tight short tank top and cut off jean shorts. She could make absolutely anything look sexy.

Andy didn't acknowledge his presence until she finished dressing. She walked over to him. "I'm ready if you are."

He stepped aside and motioned towards the stairs. They drove around the city for a couple of hours; showing her the garage where he worked and the grocery store where he liked to shop. The whole day she kept her arms monkey tight around him. Occasionally she would run her hands up and down his chest. He loved the feel of her warmth against his back, couldn't get her naked form out of his mind.

Several hours later they pulled back up to their place. He made lunch as he gave her a rundown of who was who, how the operation worked and what she would most likely see. "During the day most of your dealings will be with the other old ladies. At night when we're all at the bar you'll be by my side. Business will have been done by then and they'll expect to see us together, to be affectionate. Are you going to be able to handle this?"

She eyed him for a minute. "I'm pretty sure you know _my_ answer to that question Sam. I think you need to ask yourself if _you_ are going to be able to handle it."

He shook his head and chuckled a little. "You're a handful but something tells me you already know that."

They spent the day getting to know each other more. Her third day in town they paid a visit to the Dirty Deuce. Andy watched how the other women acted and they surprised her. She thought they would be soft, push overs but when two of the groupies got into over one of the guys they proved her wrong. It took a week for them to finally warm up to her. She could see Sam smile with pride. He hadn't been sure if she could pull off trashy biker chick.

By her second week she was helping throw out rowdy groupies. Sam was sitting with the guys when Jake, the president said. "Are you two ok?"

Sam gave him a curious look. "Of course. Why?"

Jake shrugged and nodded towards Andy. "No offense, but you don't seem like it. You barely touch each other."

Good thing he was fast on his feet. "You know, it's just tough getting back in the groove after being apart so long. But we're good."

The Dirty Deuce also served as the Reaper's clubhouse too. Jake threw him a key. "You guys can use my spare room. Have a little fun."

Sam didn't hesitate even if it was for show. "Thanks man." He threw back the rest of his drink and walked over to Andy. He leaned in and spoke so only she could hear. "Jake thinks something is wrong with us. He gave us his spare room for the night"

Andy _wooed_ really loud and threw her arms around his neck. She looked over at Jake. "Thank you!" Then she crashed her lips into his.

Without a doubt it was the hottest, dirtiest kiss he'd ever had. His instinct kicked in and he picked her up. Andy wrapped her legs around his hips and Sam carried her to the back with chants of _JD! JD!_ following them.

Even though he was still caught up in the kiss he managed to get them back to the room. As soon as they were through the door Andy untangled herself from him.

He eased her to her feet. He was panting pretty heavily as he said. "We're stuck here for the night."

Andy locked the door and pushed him towards the bed. "Good." Sam sat down hard.

She looked particularly hot and he couldn't control his reactions to her kiss. Andy sat down, straddling his lap and hissed as she felt him against her. She watched as his eyes closed when she moved a little against him.

He'd done everything he could to keep his control but she was like fucking kryptonite. "Andy." He shook his head.

She _shh'd_ against his lips. "You don't always have to be in control. It's ok to what you _want_ to do instead of what you're _supposed_ to do." She started slowly rocking her hips back and forth as she kissed his neck. _"Sam."_ She said it breathlessly.

It was like something inside him snapped. He flipped them over and pressed himself hard into her. _"This is what you want?"_ Andy gasped and nodded excitedly.

They damn near ripped each other's clothes off. Once he snapped out of it and realized what they were doing he slowed it down. He kissed and sucked on her breasts until she was practically crying. He abandoned her perfect breasts and started kissing his way down her stomach.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "No. Wait."

He groaned at how perfect she was. "Just let me..."

A shiver ran through her as he kissed the outside of her. "You don't...I just...I just want you."

He _mmm'd_ as his tongue parted her and she squealed. She literally stopped breathing as he slowly worked the tip of his tongue over her. Sam had never had a woman respond like she was and it just drove him further. He dipped two fingers inside her and soon he felt her tighten. He kissed his way up her stomach as she came undone and kissed her deeply as she clung to him.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He peppered her face with kisses as her breathing returned to normal. Andy had never had a man make her feel like that.

She somehow managed to flip them over and she hovered over him. "That was..." She let out a little laugh. _"Wow."_ Sam chuckled. She could feel him twitching against her so she started kissing her way down his chest.

Although he was sure he would love what she was about to do, it had been a while and he couldn't risk it. He gently grabbed her arms. "No. Not this time." He pulled her up and he could see she was a little upset. _How does he tell her?_ "It's...it's...shit..."

She kissed him softly and said. "Talk to me."

He sighed and pinched his eyes closed. "I haven't touched a woman in months Andy." He opened his eyes and looked at her. " _A lot_ of months."

She understood. "We've got all night Sam." She kissed him again and then slowly kissed her way down his chest. He was certainly more than any other man she'd been with. He damn near ripped the sheets off the bed when she wrapped her warm soft lips around him.

 _"Oh. God."_ He groaned as she took him all the way into her mouth. Soon Sam was crying out her name as he had his release. Andy kissed her way back up his chest.

Sam flipped them over and held her tight against him. "That was..." He kissed her deeply. "You...You're amazing."

She pulled him into a deep kiss. It wasn't long before she felt him twitching again. "God Sam!" She nibbled on his neck. _"I need you."_

He knew she was ready so he slowly slid into her. He hissed at the feeling. "Jesus Andy." He took a minute to just be. "God you feel so good."

Andy knew it was going to feel amazing but she hadn't anticipated this. _"Oh Sam."_ Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh. God." She wrapped herself tightly around him. "I don't...I've never..."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her. "Are you ok?" She swallowed hard and nodded. "If you're not, you have to tell me."

She smiled sweetly and whispered. _"I'm great. It's just...You're just...more...and..."_

He brushed his nose across hers. "We don't have to do this. Ok? I don't want to hurt you."

She whimpered. "Please Sam. Don't stop."

He'd never heard or seen a more beautiful thing. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. _"Shh! Shh! Shh! It's ok sweetheart. I'm not going to stop. Ok?"_

Andy nodded and sighed as he started slowly moving. Her sighs, moans, and whimpers sent shivers up his spine. _"Oh God Sam."_ She held him tightly. "You...you feel..." She whimpered again. He held onto her as their bodies moved in sync together. "Perfect...you're perfect."

Sam needed to hear those beautiful sounds so he started moving a little faster. She met him move for move. He watched every facial expression and it was a thing of beauty. _"You're amazing Andy."_ Soon she was crying out his name and he could feel every shudder. _"Jesus."_

Andy arched into him as the orgasm racked her body. Her nails dug into his back and she cried out. He couldn't hold back any longer and thrust harder and faster into her. She cried out again and he groaned out her name as his orgasm hit. They kissed until they needed air.

Sam collapsed on top of her as they both panted. Andy cupped his face. "You are..." She giggled. _"Wow."_

He chuckled as he kissed her. "You're pretty wow too."

They kissed a little longer and he rolled off of her. Andy lay there watching him, unsure of what this meant for them now. He caressed her cheek and pulled her over to him. She sighed happily and cuddled against him. It definitely wasn't a one-time thing because they made love several times that night.

Sam woke the next morning from a light knock on their door. He gently moved Andy off of him, pulled on his boxers and padded over to the door. One of the prospects, Kevin, was on the other side. "Sorry J.D. but Jake wanted me to see if you guys need anything."

He opened his mouth to speak when Andy whined. _"J.D.! Come back to bed!"_

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Looks like we're good Kevin. Thanks."

He nodded as he tried to sneak a peek over Sam's shoulder. "Ok."

Sam closed the door and walked back over to the bed. "Morning."

As she stretched the sheet fell from around her and she watched as his eyes roamed over her. "Morning. You ok?"

He nodded as he crawled over on top of her. "Good. Great. Are you?"

Andy pulled him into a kiss. "Perfect."

He took her in his arms and kissed her until they both needed air. "I gotta go to work soon." He looked over at the clock. "I've got enough time to take you home and shower."

"I can get a cab if you need to go now." She wiggled a little under him.

Sam growled as he shifted. "Get your sexy ass up and I'll take you home. Maybe we can grab a shower together."

Andy reached between them and felt how hard he was. "Are you sure you can wait until we get home?"

His forehead thudded against hers as she slowly stroked him. _"Jesus you're a handful."_

She smiled up at him and pushed on him. _"Turn over."_ She whispered as she pushed his boxers down.

He'd never been much for letting a woman take control but she did something to him. He rolled them over. Andy lowered herself onto him and smiled as he hissed. His hands went to her hips and held on as she rocked back and forth. He had never desired a woman so much and he didn't like it. He knew he shouldn't get involved with her because he didn't know how long he'd be on the op and what would happen when it was over.

Andy could see he was thinking too much. She moved his hands to her breasts and sighed as he gently massaged them. "Everything is going to be ok Sam. Stop overthinking and just..."

He pulled her down into a kiss. "Ok." Her slow movements turned frantic and they soon cried out to each other. Sam held her to him for a few minutes before he kissed the top of her head. "We gotta go."

She reluctantly climbed out of bed and got dressed. Jake and a few of the others were sitting around when they walked out, arms around each other. "Morning guys."

Jake chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Morning. Have a good night?"

Sam pulled her closer and nodded. "Thanks boss." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm just going to take her home before I head to the shop."

Jake could tell there was a difference between them. "We're skipping work today. You guys do what you need and come back here."

Sam nodded and they left. An hour later they were back at the clubhouse. Denise, Jake's wife and a few of the other ladies talked Andy into going shopping with them. Sam got more on the guys when he rode along on a gun pick up. They partied again that night but Sam and Andy went home instead of crashing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months, that's how long she's been under with Sam. It was the same thing every day; he went to work and she spent the day with the other ladies. They had a new round of prospects and there was one that Sam didn't like. He had a thing for Andy and he made it known.

He knew he was heading out on a run with the others. "I don't like that guy babe. Stay as far away from him as possible."

Truth was he gave her a bad feeling too. "I promise I will." She kissed him softly. "You know I can take care of myself though right?"

He nodded and caressed her cheek. "I know. Best partner I've ever had." He kissed her. "But still."

They had developed a great partnership/relationship over the past six months. He had been a little hesitant after their first night together, worried he couldn't separate. They finished getting ready and went to the bar. Sam and the guys were doing another pickup, this time with the big target Sam had been trying to see.

Jake was rounding everyone up when they walked in. Andy joined the other wives at the bar while Jake talked. "This is an important deal." Usually the 6 head members; Jake, Greg (the VP), Cash (the Sergeant of Arms), Nick (the Treasurer), Dave, and Phil were the only ones that went on the big runs. "J.D., you and Evan will be riding along today. Zack, you and Oscar will stay here."

Andy watched Sam stiffen; Oscar was the one that gave them a bad feeling. Everyone nodded at their assignments and the guys going on the run headed outside. Sam walked over to Andy. "You stay close to Denise and the others. Call me if he does _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable."

She kissed him passionately. "Keep your mind on the job. I'll be fine. You come back safe."

She walked out with him and watched as they headed out. The day went by without any issues until Andy was in the kitchen making herself some lunch. Oscar walked in and he had her cornered. "Well. Well. Well." Andy flinched a little but didn't respond, kept her hand on the knife beside her. He stopped a few feet away. "Tell me something, what are _you_ doing with a guy like J.D.?" She still didn't respond so he stepped a little closer. "I'm talking to you."

Andy took a deep breath and said. "I know but I have nothing to say to you."

She grabbed her food and tried to step around him. Oscar grabbed her by the wrist. "What? You think you're too good for me?"

He had a good hundred pounds and a foot on her. There was no way she could fight him off and he had her by the wrist of the hand holding the knife. "Look, I don't want any trouble. Just let go of me and I'll walk out of here."

He laughed and his breath blew over her face. "I'll let you go when I get ready." He jerked her closer and she dropped her food. His grip was cutting off the blood flow and her hand was going numb.

Andy kicked him hard. "Let me go!" He back handed her and she screamed.

Denise and Janet (Cash's wife) came running in. "What the hell is going on?"

Oscar let Andy go and walked out. Andy didn't want any problems so she said. "I tripped." She started picking up her food. "No big deal."

Both women knew she was lying. Janet hooked her finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Sweetie, you're going to have a bruise."

Denise passed her an ice pack. "We know you didn't trip."

Andy looked at them pleadingly. "If J.D. finds out, he'll kill him. Please."

Denise nodded to her wrist. "You're not going to be able to hide that."

The guys walked in and Sam said. "Hide what?" Jake and the others were right beside him. They all heard the growl that came out of him when he saw her. "What happened?"

Andy looked around and she could see there was no way she could get away with lying. "I umm...I was in here making something to eat and..."

Sam had made his way over to her and looked her over, seeing her already bruising face and wrist. _"Did that son-of-a-bitch do this?"_ She nodded once. _"I'm going to kill him."_ Sam had seen him outside when they pulled up. He made a run for it and when he hit the door Oscar was laughing. Everyone had run out behind Sam and watched him punch Oscar and he went down with no problem. Unfortunately it didn't stop with one punch and within seconds Sam was on him beating him. It took Jake, Greg, and Cash to pull him off.

Andy couldn't believe the rage she saw in him. It took Nick, Dave and Evan to pick Oscar up and carry him out of there. He was stripped of his prospect patch and bottom rocker before they threw him out in the street.

Jake stepped out and said. "You're lucky I don't let him kill you. If I were you I would get as far away as fast as you can."

Oscar had seen the rage in J.D.'s eyes and knew he was on borrowed time. He was gone before the guys went back inside. Denise took Andy back to one of the rooms while the guys took Sam to the bar for a drink. She curled up in the bed and waited.

Sam threw back a couple of shots of tequila and a beer before he went back to check on her. His hand was starting to hurt now that he was coming down from the rush. He opened the door and slowly walked in. She was curled up and asleep in the middle of the bed. He stood and watched her for a few minutes before he walked over and sat down.

Andy stirred when she felt the bed dip. Looking up she saw he was barely keeping it together. "Hey." She said quietly.

He caressed her cheek that was now blue. "Hey." She moved over and curled up to him. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Did he...do...anything else?"

Andy looked up at him and shook her head. "No." They stared at each other for a few minutes. "I...I...I tried to get away but..."

He covered her lips with the pad of his thumb. _"Shh."_ He kissed her softly. "It's not your fault sweetheart." He tucked some hair behind her ear.

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "I should've gotten one of the others to go with me." She sighed. "I swear I tried to stay away from him. I just wanted something to eat."

He pulled her close to him. "Andy, it's _not_ your fault. No one really liked him, had a feeling something was wrong with him. All I care about is that you're ok."

She caressed his cheek. "I am. I promise."

He nodded. "We're going home. Ok?" She nodded and let him help her up.

When they walked out Jake met them by the bar. He looked her over. "You ok?"

Andy nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks Jake."

Sam held her close to him. "I'm taking her home. If you need me to come back I will."

His boss shook his head. "Take care of your woman tonight." He looked at Andy. "He won't be coming back here. Ok?" She nodded. "See you guys tomorrow."

Both nodded before they walked out. For once Sam called for takeout and sent her to the shower. "Come with me."

He smiled but shook his head. "You go ahead. The food will be here in a few minutes, someone needs to get it."

Andy felt better after her shower. That was at least until she walked out and heard Sam talking. "I want you to pull her out. We'll come up with something to tell the club."

Boyd knew this would happen even though Sam had been the one to ask for a female partner. "She's been there six months man. You can't just pull her now. Is this what she wants? Do you not trust her anymore?"

Sam pinched his eyes closed. "Of course I do! And no, it's not." He sighed. "She doesn't even know I called you."

Boyd smiled a little. "Suck it up Swarek. You guys are too close to the end."

Sam nodded, that was true. "Ok. Fine." He had been so wrapped up in the call that he had missed her walking in. He turned to find her standing behind him. "Hey. Feel better?"

She shook her head. "I _was_ feeling great."

He furrowed his brow and stepped closer, reaching for her. "What's wrong?"

Andy pulled back. "Don't. Don't you dare act like you don't know. I have never once let you down and now because some asshole put his hands on me you want to send me back? Best partner my ass."

He cursed inwardly. "Andy, you _are_ the best but..." He couldn't take the hurt in her eyes.

She turned her back and walked towards the bed. "I don't want to hear anymore." She was already half dressed. She roughly pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, then grabbed her duffle bag and started shoving stuff into it.

Sam watched in disbelief. "Andy wait! Please don't do this. Just give me a minute to explain."

She turned her hurt eyes on him. "Go to hell. You don't want me here anymore so I'm gone." She grabbed her phone and his motorcycle keys so he couldn't follow her.

He didn't dare touch her because he knew that would be a mistake. "Andy please! Just let me..."

She practically ran out so he couldn't see her crying. Sam was so stunned it took him a second to move. This was NOT how he saw their night going. He looked around frantically for his keys and soon realized she had them. He ran out to find the street empty. "God damn it."

He went back in and tried to call Boyd but had no luck getting through. He had no idea where she would go.

As soon as she was in a cab she called Boyd. He refused to pull her out and told her that Sam was only concerned for her safety. "You guys are too close to the end. You'll have to make it work McNally."

Andy knew she wasn't going to win this. "Fine."

Sam spent the first hour sitting at the dining room table waiting. The second and third hour he sat on the sofa drinking. The fourth and fifth hour he spent drinking and pacing.

She spent a few hours sitting in a diner a few blocks away going over the last six months. She thought they were _something_ but clearly she was wrong. He didn't trust her after all. She stood outside of the building for a few minutes before she slowly walked back in.

As she was climbing the stairs she heard him say. _"Thank god."_

Andy walked past him without speaking, dropped her bag, walked over to the bed and pulled a blanket off.

She walked over to the sofa and he said. "What are you doing?" She scoffed as she threw the blanket and pillow down. "Andy come on."

She turned fiery eyes on him. "Don't. Just don't."

He sighed and took a few steps closer. "You can't sleep on the couch. Take the bed. Please."

He cursed himself more for the tears rolling down her cheeks. "There's no way in hell I'm sleeping in that bed again."

Every night since their first time together they may have started out in other places in the apartment but they always ended up in the bed. He knew he'd screwed all of that up. "I'm sorry."

She nodded as she lay down. "Me too." She turned her back to him and said. "I should have listened to you in the beginning."

He hadn't once regretted being with her and it hurt knowing that she thought they were a mistake. He turned out the lights and walked over to the bed. In the last few months he knew he had fallen for her and he had to fix things. He tried to sleep but couldn't knowing she was across the room and upset with him.

Andy held back the tears as she listened to him toss and turn. She had realized a while back that she had fallen for the man in the bed across the room. He was the complete opposite of any man she had ever been with and she knew this _thing,_ or _thought_ this thing between them was real. Now she wasn't so sure.

She woke the next morning and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. Somehow Sam had slipped out without her hearing and he'd left a note.

_**Be back soon with breakfast.** _

She poured a cup of coffee and went to the bathroom. In the six months since they'd been together she could count on one hand how many times she'd showered alone. He always used the excuse that she needed someone to scrub her back. It was a lonely place now. She showered and when she walked out he was standing in the kitchen.

His heart thundered when he heard she was in the shower. He almost walked in to help her but knew it was a bad idea right now. He nodded to the table. "I got you pancakes."

There was a little diner around the corner and Sam knew she loved their pancakes. It was an attempt at a peace offering. She got dressed as he set everything out.

She took a seat across from him instead of beside him. "Thank you."

He refilled her coffee and sat down. "I know you're hurt and angry with me right now. Just let me explain."

She shook her head. "Nothing to explain. You don't trust me and you don't want me here."

He shook his head. "That is _not_ true and deep down you know it."

Maybe she did but she was upset. "You called our handler and asked him to pull me Sam. What the hell else am I supposed to think?"

They were in a stare off. He'd always gone after what he wanted. This was a situation he wasn't used to. He'd never wanted a woman like he wanted her and he was scared. "I'm scared ok?"

She never expected that. "Yeah right." She scoffed. "You're never scared of anything."

He laughed harshly. "Yeah. That's what everyone thinks." He sighed and shook his head. " _You_ , _you_ scare the hell out of me. What we've had, _THAT_ scares the hell out of me."

He could see she didn't understand. "Why? When this is over you can just go on back to your life and never look back."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You really think that I could do that?" She nodded unsurely. He sighed and smiled a little. "You've gotten in here." He pointed to his chest. "Why do you think I care so much?" He could see the surprise. He shrugged. "I love you Andy."

She dropped her fork and stared open mouthed. "Don't. Don't you dare say that."

He walked around and knelt beside her. "I do." He took a chance and touched her. When she didn't pull away he turned her to face him. "I know you feel it too." He cupped her face and tilted her face up. "Look at me." She finally looked at him. "You can see it's true. You can read me like I can read you."

She always found herself getting lost in his eyes. _"Sam."_ It came out in a whisper. _"Please...don't..."_

He kissed her quiet. When he pulled back he said. "I mean it." He moved back a little. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I _do_ want you with me. I _need_ you with me. It's just the thought of anything happening to you...it...it just..."

She kissed him quiet this time. "Stop talking."

He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. They made love all day. Sometime later they were lying together and he kissed her temple as he held her close. "Don't ever let me sleep alone again."

She looked up at him and nodded. "I love you too Sam."

He smiled as he kissed her. He hadn't been sure if she was going to say it back anytime soon but he was happy. They also agreed to never go to bed angry again.

Two and a half years for Sam and one year for Andy. The op was finally over and they had all of the players, big and small. They spent a few days giving their statements before they got to go home. Boyd dropped them at the station to see Frank. It was the middle of shift so they weren't expecting to see anyone they knew. Sam stopped at the locker room before he went to see Frank. Andy went on ahead to get her part out of the way.

Oliver had seen her going into Frank's office so he stood outside waiting. When she finally stepped out he smiled and hugged her. "Good to have you back."

Andy smiled at her old T.O. "Good to _be back_ sir. How are things?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "We're good here. You going to be at the Penny tonight?"

She opened her mouth to respond when they both heard. "No. She's going to be with me."

Andy giggled at the stunned expression. "No offense buddy but who the hell are you?"

Sam chuckled as he walked closer. "Jesus brother. I'm actually pretty offended. I mean I know you haven't seen me in a while but..."

He didn't get to finish as Oliver attacked him with a hug. "Holy shit Sammy!" He looked him over. "Damn! You look... _different_." He scrunched up his face. "Long hair and a beard is kind of..." He shrugged. "I don't know. Wow! When did you get back?"

Sam laughed at his friend's inability to comment on his new look. "We got back about an hour ago?" He looked to Andy and she nodded.

Oliver looked between them. "That's where you've been McNally?" He pointed to Sam and Andy nodded. "Hmm." He shrugged. "Well, you worked with the best. Didn't by chance catch the same UC bug my brother has did you?"

Andy laughed and walked over to Sam. "Nope. Just caught your brother."

Sam pulled her to his side and kissed her temple. Oliver stood staring. "What? Are you serious?" Both nodded and the only thing he could say was. "Wow. Have to say I never saw that coming."

Sam shrugged. "She snuck up on me too."

Andy laid her head on his shoulder. "Same here but we're happy."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Very."

Oliver hugged both of them again. "I'm happy for you then." They talked for a few more minutes. "Well, if you two aren't coming to the Penny tonight you better get out of here before you get spotted."

They weren't quite ready to run into the rest of their friends yet so they ducked out. They took a cab to Sam's place and he let them inside. Boyd had their bags dropped off already. "You hungry babe?"

Andy always liked it when he called her that. "Actually I am. What are you in the mood for?"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Hmm. I know this great Chinese place a few blocks away. What do you say?" Andy nodded as he pulled back her hair and kissed her neck. "Ok. They don't deliver so I'll go get it."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm." She kissed him softly. "I could go with you."

He kissed her back and shook his head. "You get settled. I'll be back in a little bit." She kissed him again and watched him walk out the door.

_**Flashback** _

_Nine months into the op they were lying in bed after a really long day. Sam was holding her close and running his fingers through her hair. He knew she was it for him and when they got back he wanted them together like they were now._

_He tilted her head up. "Move in with me."_

_She giggled and looked at him funny. "I'm pretty sure I already live with you."_

_He chuckled and rolled over on top of her. "When we get back, to our real lives."_

_She watched him for a few minutes before she smiled and nodded. She'd made him the happiest man on the planet. He took her out the next night to celebrate._

Andy walked around his, _their_ home. He had warned her it was sparsely furnished and he wasn't kidding; bare minimum furniture and no decorations on the walls. He had also given her free reign to decorate it as she wanted. _I don't care how it looks as long as you're there with me._ She took their bags up to their room, turned on the radio, and started unpacking.

Sam called in their food order before he made an important stop. Twenty minutes later he left there and headed to pick up the food. When he walked back in he could hear music coming from their bedroom. He set the food down and quietly made his way upstairs, pausing in their doorway as he watched her.

Andy was dancing around their room and then she felt him there. "Time to eat?"

He smiled and walked in. "Yep. It's downstairs waiting. You think you can get away from Guitar Hero?'

She giggled as she spun around and then squealed when she saw him. "Oh! My god!" She cleared the room and stood in front of him. "Sam!" He smiled down at her as she ran her fingers through his short locks and across his bare face.

He shrugged. "Surprise?" She nodded with a big smile on her face. "Still want to kiss me a lot?" She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Sam pulled her flush against him and they got lost in each other. "Do you really like it?"

She ran her fingers across his bare face as she nipped along his jawline. "Geez Swarek. I think you might be sexier without all that hair."

He laughed loud as he picked her up. "You _are_ a handful." They kissed for a few minutes. "Let's go eat."

He practically carried her downstairs. "You go find something to watch and I'll bring the food." Andy pushed him towards the living room while she went to the kitchen. She grabbed two beers, the food, and forks. When she walked into the living room Sam was flipping through the channels.

He looked over the back of the couch. "What are you in the mood for?"

She walked around and sat beside him. "Something easy."

He found a marathon of _**Flip This House.**_ They settled in with dinner and the show, throwing around ideas on what to do with their house. There had been some work he'd wanted to do and now he had a reason.


	4. Chapter 4

They were lying in bed the next morning when Sam said. "I was thinking we could start doing some things around here. You know like painting and stuff."

Andy wiggled closer against him. "S'up to you. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything because I'm here."

He nudged her and she looked up. "Decorating this place is a _long_ time coming. I've been here three years and I've always too busy disappearing on ops to do anything with it." Andy nodded. She had been curious about that, whether he'd go again. Like he was reading her mind he said. "It's time to make it a home, _our_ home."

She sighed and ran her fingers around on his chest. "If you're sure. Yeah. I think it would be fun."

He nodded against her head. "Sounds like we have a plan then. I was also thinking we could go to St. Catharines this weekend. I always go spend a few days up there when I come back and I want you to meet Sarah." He felt her stop breathing and he pulled back. "Andy? Sweetheart?"

She looked up at him wide eyed. "Y...you want me to meet your sister?"

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's probably a good idea that my wife meets her sister-in-law. Sar is already going to kill me."

She giggled a little. "So you're going to tell her? I mean because I thought we agreed to wait a little while so we could tell everyone together."

He nodded again. "I know." He shrugged. "I've never kept anything from her. It just feels kind of strange and she's a cop too so..."

She nodded in agreement. "My dad isn't going to be happy that he missed it."

He rolled them over so he was on top. "Do you regret it?" She smiled big as she cupped his face and shook her head. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "Me either."

_**Flashback** _

_Sam and Andy took a rare weekend off and they decided to take a ride down to Niagara. They were nine months into the op and things between them were going great. Sam knew he was in love with her and couldn't imagine his life without her in it when they got back._

_They were walking around town and Sam pulled her into a store. She didn't realize what it was until they were inside; Bradley T. Harris Jewelers. She froze and looked at him. He smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you. I know what I want but if you're not ready then it's ok."_

_She had been engaged not that long ago and it had never felt right but everything with Sam was perfect so she nodded. The smile he gave her melted her insides. "I love you too Sam."_

_They found the perfect rings, something simple and elegant but something that would go with their UC characters. The rings were matching black titanium bands. They had 06/20/2013 engraved on the inside. They picked them up the next day and found a quiet little chapel where they got married._

Truth was she was a little nervous about meeting his sister. "I hope she likes me."

He coaxed her out of bed with promises of pancakes and a very long shower together. "She'll love you babe. Sarah, she's been through so much but if I love you, she'll love you. The whole family will love you too."

She was still unsure but nodded. "Ok. So we'll fix up the house, have everyone over and tell them then?"

He flipped the pancakes onto her plate and slid them across the counter. "I think that's a good plan." He chuckled. "I'm a little surprised that Jerry and the others haven't called already. I guess Oliver kept his mouth shut."

Andy took a bite of her pancakes and moaned a little. Sam raised an eyebrow and she said. "I can't help it if my husband is a pancake master."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Guess I know who you'd leave me for." He leaned over the counter and kissed her. "You taste like syrup." He smiled and kissed her again.

She smiled as they kissed again. "You love how I taste."

He walked around the breakfast bar and leaned in. _"You have no idea how much."_ He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

Andy shivered at his words. _"Sam!"_ She whined a little. _"Behave! We have a lot to do today."_

He chuckled as he sat down beside her. "I know sweetheart. No promises but I'll do my best."

After breakfast and their shower they spent the day shopping for decorations, furniture and paint. When they got home she cooked dinner and they went to the Penny, both ready to see their friends.

They pulled into the lot and Sam felt her bouncing. "We don't have to do this tonight. No one knows we're coming."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "No. I'm ready. Are you?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "I have you, I can do anything."

She bit her lip and climbed over into his lap. "We are pretty awesome together." He nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair. She always played with it before but now she had a real thing for it now that it was so short. "I'm ready if you are."

He held onto her as he bucked his hips a little. "I don't know. I'm kind of enjoying this moment."

Andy swatted him and sighed. "Come on lover boy. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

He opened the door and helped her out before he climbed out. Andy wrapped her arm around him as they walked across the lot. They weren't able to make it inside without being seen. Frank caught them coming in and whistled for everyone to get quiet.

He smiled his own dimpled smile as they stood beside him. "Tonight we celebrate the return of two of our finest." Everyone cheered as drinks were passed to them. "To a safe return and a successful op."

Glasses were raised. "To Sam and Andy." Rung out across the bar. Then they were surrounded by their friends. Sam was swept off to the bar and Andy to a table with the other rookies.

Traci was smiling ear to ear, her best friend was back. "How was it?"

Andy smiled dreamily. "Pretty great actually."

Dov was practically bouncing in his seat. "See any action? Would you do it again?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Umm. Yes and I don't know. I guess it would depend."

Traci was a little surprised to hear that. "On what?"

She was having a hard time already. She shrugged. "On what it is and other stuff."

Traci eyed her and was about to ask what that meant when she saw Luke headed their way. "Heads up Andy. Luke is coming."

She cursed a little but prepared herself as he approached. "Andy. Hey."

She looked up and nodded. "Luke."

He looked her over, she looked better than she did before she left. She was always beautiful of course but there was something different about her. She looked happy, _really happy._ "Good to have you back. You look great."

She could see around him, Sam had spotted him and had stood up. "Thanks."

Sam didn't like how long Callaghan was hanging around her but he wouldn't go over unless she looked like she needed him. Luke touched her arm. "So umm...I'd really like to maybe have lunch so we can talk."

She looked at him and shrugged. "About what?"

Jerry had ordered a drink for Traci. "Let's go see the rookies. McNally looks like she needs to be rescued anyway."

Sam held up two fingers to Liam and he brought him two beers. "Yeah. Let's go."

They walked over to the rookie table and Sam sat the beer down in front of Andy. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you." He nodded. She looked back to Luke and he was still waiting.

He sighed and shifted a little. "Andy please, I just want to talk about what happened." He knew that by now everyone knew what had happened to them before she left but he didn't care.

She was feeling a bit uncomfortable with her ex and her husband standing right there. "No. I don't care anymore. Ok? I...I've moved on and I'm _happy_." She smiled big. "Really really happy."

He stared in disbelief. "How could you have moved on? You've been under for a year." He finally saw the look she was giving Sam. "You _can't_ be serious? You hooked up with Swarek?"

Everyone at the table gasped. Oliver was the only one that knew and he smiled at the obviously happy couple. Andy reached out to Sam and he walked over, taking her hand in his. She looked at Luke and nodded. "Yeah. You could say I _hooked up_ with Swarek."

This wasn't exactly how they wanted to tell everyone. Luke scoffed and shook his head. "You picked the person that runs more than you do?" Everyone cringed. "Good luck with that. He'll be gone when the next job comes up and you'll be all alone."

Andy was practically holding Sam back as she said. "Well I guess it's a good thing I have my own set of keys to _our_ house so I know where to wait for his return." This caused another round of gasps. "Oh! And from now on you can just call me Officer Swarek."

Sam kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "So much for keeping it to ourselves." Every one of their friends was staring open mouthed. He turned to Luke. "Callaghan, my _wife_ is a lot more polite than me. Back the hell off. Now." Luke stumbled back a few steps before he walked off. Their table erupted as he looked down at her. "You ok?"

She looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry. I...I know we agreed to wait but..."

He pulled her into a kiss and their table got louder. "I don't care. I want everyone to know." They looked around to see their friends not so patiently waiting and all talking at once. "Ok. Ok." He held up his hand and pulled her closer. "Who wants to go first?" Everyone started talking at once. "Hey! How about we just tell you what happened?" That got a nod.

Andy started out. "I was sent in as Sam's wife. Obviously we hit it off and became involved." She looked lovingly up at him. "He definitely caught me off guard."

Sam cupped her face and kissed her. "Imagine how I felt." He brushed his nose across hers. "We fell in love. We took a weekend off and rode down to Niagara. I asked her to marry me and she said yes so we did."

Andy squeezed him. "Actually first he asked me to move in with him and I said yes. When he asked me to marry him it just felt right." She looked around at all of their friends. "I hope you guys aren't too mad."

Sam added. "We were going to have a party once we finished with the house. Have you all over and tell you."

It took a few minutes of answering questions then everyone celebrated with them. All of their friends offered to help with the house and they happily accepted. They spent every day until the weekend working on something in the house. Sam wanted to surprise Sarah so he called Keith to make sure they were going to be around.

Friday afternoon they pulled up to his sister's house. He knew she was still a little nervous about the visit and he understood. Even though he already knew Tommy he wasn't exactly looking forward to telling him that they had gotten married without his blessing.

Sam helped her out of the truck and grabbed their bag. Wrapping his arm around her he whispered in her ear. _"It's going to be fine sweetheart."_

She inhaled deeply and nodded. "If you love me, she'll love me." She repeated his words from days ago.

As they were climbing the steps the front door opened. A dark haired woman with dimples like Sam's walked out. "Sammy?" She looked happy but hesitant. "Are you ok?"

He laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm great sis. The op is over and..." He shrugged. "I thought I'd come visit."

She hugged him tighter before she pulled back. "I see you're not alone."

He stepped to the side. "I knew they made you a detective for some reason." He _hmmphed_ at the elbow she delivered to his ribs. "Geez sis." He sighed dramatically. "Sarah, this is Andy. Andy, this is my _older_ sister Sarah."

She elbowed him again before she held out her hand. "Very nice to meet you Andy."

Andy smiled nervously as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you too."

She nodded towards the house. "Come on in."

Sam wrapped his arm around her again and kissed her temple. "See?"

Andy jumped when she heard two loud squeals and thundering footsteps. Within seconds Sam was tackled by two dark haired little girls. "Uncle Sammy! We missed you!"

She watched in surprise as he scooped both of them up and kissed them. "How are my princesses?" Both girls, heads full of dark curls, started rambling at the same time. He laughed and hugged them tight. "I missed you too. Hey!" They both stopped talking and looked at him. "I want you to meet someone very important to me." He turned them so they were looking at Andy. "Girls, this is Andy. Andy, these beauties are my nieces; Jessica or Jessie, she's 7 and Madison or Maddie and she is 6."

Andy held her hand out to the girls and they giggled as they shook. "She's pretty Uncle Sammy."

Andy blushed as Sam chuckled. "She really is girls." He put them down and they ran for the kitchen. "Come on." He led her down a hall and into an enormous kitchen. He heard a little _wow_ and said. "Keith and I did this in about a week."

A blonde haired man appeared from the deck. "Did I hear my name?"

Sam laughed. "Hey brother!" The men shook hands. "Keith this is Andy. Sweetheart, this is my brother-in-law Keith."

Andy shook hands with him. "A pleasure to meet you."

Keith flashed a smile. "Pleasure to meet you too." He looked to Sam. "She's a pretty one Sammy. How'd you get so lucky?"

Andy buried her face in his shoulder. Sarah appeared with two cups of coffee. "Yeah. How did you guys meet?"

Sam shook his head and led Andy over to the breakfast bar. "You guys just jump right in there." He sat down and pulled Andy into his lap. Andy caught the surprised looks of his family as they sat across from them. "We met during my last op."

Sarah nodded. "So you're a cop too?" Andy nodded. "You guys in the same division?"

Andy nodded again. "I was sent in to be his wife."

Sam chuckled as his sister stared, shock showing. "Funny thing about that too." They had discussed when and how to tell them and decided the sooner the better. "You're going to kick my ass no matter what so..." He held Andy a little tighter. "Umm...we got married."

Sarah nodded and shrugged. "Ok. So?"

Keith was very surprised and said. "Sweetheart, I think he means they _really_ got married."

She looked between both men as Sam nodded. It took a minute and when the shock wore off she squealed. "Sammy! Really?"

He held up their ring hands. "Yep." She came around the bar and hugged both of them. "You're not mad?"

She smacked him in the back of the head. "Hell yes! Of course I am but I never thought I'd see the day so I'll forgive you." She hugged Andy again. "Welcome to the family."

Sam felt her breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

By dinner time Andy was interacting like part of the family. The girls were excited that they had an Aunt Andy and were crawling all over her. Sam watched with a faraway look, imaging what their kids might look like.

Sarah nudged him as he watched. "You've got it bad little brother." He never looked away, just smiled and nodded. "I really am happy for you Sammy. She seems pretty great."

He looked back at her, still smiling like a fool. "She really is. We're fixing up the house and we're going to have everyone over to celebrate. I really am sorry about you guys not being there." He shrugged. "You know I'm not much for attention and neither is she, it was just perfect for us."

Sarah hugged him tight. "It really is ok Sammy. I mean, of course I would've loved to have seen it but as long as you guys are happy that's all that matters."

She could see the happiness around him. "We definitely are." He chuckled. "I never saw this for myself but..." He shook his head. "When she walked into my life. I just knew it."

After dinner and baths the girls begged Sam and Andy to read to them, both happily obliged. Then they joined Sarah and Keith for some drinks on the deck. Sarah shared stories of a young Sam and he grumbled the whole time. Andy really liked his family; they welcomed her like they'd known her for years.

After a few drinks they headed to their room. When she closed the door Sam grabbed her and started kissing her neck. She pushed on him a little and hissed. _"Sam! What are you doing?"_

He chuckled and the vibration made her shiver. "Pretty sure you're familiar with what I'm doing sweetheart."

She swatted him. _"We're at your sisters. We can't do this here."_

He nibbled on her neck, making her knees buckle a little. "They've got two kids. They've done it here."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "It's their house. _Of course they have!"_

Their room had its own bathroom so Sam picked her up and carried her in there. "There's no way in hell I'm going a whole weekend without making love to you. I don't care where we are."

He closed the door and turned on the shower. Andy quickly stripped and stepped in. Sam wasn't far behind her. She ran her hands over his bare chest. "God Sam. You're just so..." She kissed his chest. "...perfect...you're perfect. I love you."

He picked her up and backed her against the wall. "I love you too sweetheart." He kissed her deeply as he entered her. "So beautiful."

They made love until the water turned cold. They dried off and went to bed. Andy curled up next to him. "I love it here."

He ran his hand up and down her arm. "It always amazes me how quiet it is up here."

She nodded into his chest. "You ever think about moving up here?"

He played with her hair as he kissed her temple. "No. I'm a city boy, never really thought about it. What about you?"

She thought for a minute. "I kind of like the city too."

They eventually fell asleep. The rest of the weekend went well. They spent the rest of their days off finishing the house. By the time they were finished the living room was painted a light chocolate. They bought a new sofa (deep red), two recliners (black leather) a big black cherry coffee table with matching tables for the recliners, and two big lamps. The bedroom was painted mint green and they upgraded to a California King bed. Sam let her loose in his pictures and she had them everywhere. They did a few touch ups in other rooms and for the first time in the three years since he moved in it finally felt like a home.

The night before they were to return to work they went to see Tommy. They made it to his door and Andy realized she left his gift in the truck. "I'll be right back."

He kissed her temple. "I'll be right here."

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he watched her bounce away. She'd been gone a few minutes when Tommy's door opened. The senior McNally froze. "Swarek?"

Sam pushed off the wall. "Tommy."

Tommy looked around, brow furrowed. "What umm...is my daughter ok?"

He hadn't expected to see him alone. "Yes sir. She's fine. She's actually getting something out of the truck, should be back any second."

Tommy looked at them funny. "Your truck?"

He opened his mouth to answer when they heard. "Dad! Hey!"

Tommy smiled as he hugged his daughter. "Hey pumpkin!" He hugged her again. "How was the op?"

She beamed at him. "Great. It went great." She noticed he kept eyeing Sam. "We umm...we thought we'd come see you. Didn't catch you at a bad time did we?"

He shook his head. "No." He waggled his finger between them. "What's going on here?"

Sam wrapped his arm around Andy and she sunk into him. "Well sir, we umm..."

Tommy had known Sam Swarek for many years and had never _ever_ seen him nervous. He found it a little amusing. He raised an eyebrow and Andy took over. "Dad, I know you're going to be upset but I hope you'll be happy too." She hugged Sam tighter. "We got married."

Tommy practically laughed as he shook his head. "What?"

Sam nodded. "We got married sir. I love her."

Tommy stared at both of them for a minute then held his hand out to Sam. "I could do worse for a son-in-law." He hugged Andy and said. "At least it's not that blonde one. I didn't like him."

Tommy finally realized they were still standing in the hall and invited them in. They ordered takeout and Andy gave him the present they got in Niagara. Tommy really was happy for them. He always thought Sam was a great guy and cop.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They'd been back a week when the station got put on lockdown. Gail and Traci brought in a guy that was sick, they rushed him to the hospital and he ended up dying. The station was quarantined until they could figure out what was wrong with him.

Sam and Andy were walking through the bullpen when they heard. "Sammy! You're back."

Sam froze and turned to see Monica, the nurse he'd been dating before he went under. "M...Monica. Hey. What are you doing here?" Andy stood watching the interaction.

The blonde smiled and tugged on her outfit. "Here to help figure out what killed Mr. Lee, to make sure you guys aren't sick too." She looked to Andy and back to Sam.

Andy was wearing her _McNally_ nametag. Sam stuttered out. "Th...this is Officer McNally. I mean umm..."

Andy looked at him disbelievingly and shook her head. Four months they'd been married and he'd never faltered when he introduced her to someone. He'd never once used her maiden name. "I need a coffee." She looked to Sam. "Have fun."

Sam cursed as he watched her walk quickly away. "My wife. She's my wife." He left a stunned Monica standing in the bullpen as he went looking for Andy. He found her in the gym with gloves on pounding the punching bag. "Sweetheart." When she turned her tear streaked face to him his heart seized.

Andy knew she shouldn't be so upset but it hurt that she introduced her like that. She went to the gym, strapped on some gloves and went to work on the punching bag. She heard him come in but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking until he called her sweetheart.

She didn't respond, just kept punching. Sam strapped on a pair of gloves and walked over. "Andy, I'm sorry. She caught me off guard but that's no excuse."

She sniffed and her voice cracked when she said. "Who is she?"

He sighed as he walked closer. "She's a nurse from Toronto General. We dated for a while before I went on the op."

She finally turned to face him, surprised that he was wearing gloves. "Did you love her?"

He shook his head. "No. I cared about her but I didn't love her." He held up his hands and she tapped them.

They walked circles as she said. "Then why?"

He really had no idea but he knew he had to say something. She took a jab at him. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess because she wanted something more and I didn't."

She stopped moving and the look on her face made him cringe. "Do you regret it?"

He ripped off his gloves and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Never. Not once. I love you." He kissed her temple. "You know that." He felt her shake a little and he held her tighter. "Shit sweetheart. I'm sorry."

She pushed back and swiped her glove across her cheeks. "It's fine." He could tell she was still upset. "We should probably get back out there, let them run their tests."

She took off her gloves and walked out. Sam sighed and followed her as she walked over to the station where they were doing the tests. She purposefully stood in Monica's line. Sam watched as she sat down. Monica looked a little nervous as she looked back at him and all Sam could do was nod.

Both women were quiet as Monica checked Andy's vitals and drew blood. Monica finally said. "I can tell he loves you." Andy looked at her. "I met Sam a few years ago when he brought a victim of an assault in during one of his breaks from UC. We talked a little. I saw him again a few weeks later. Then I didn't see him for a while. Anyway, when he appeared again I asked him out. He made it very clear that he wasn't looking for anything serious and at the time I thought I wasn't either. We saw each other when we had time and I ended up falling for him. He's happy with you." Andy finally looked over to Sam and nodded. She didn't say anything to the nurse though. "Congratulations."

She thanked her and walked over to the coffee station. Sam approached slowly. She poured two cups and passed his over before she added milk to hers. "You should go too."

He sat his cup down and cupped her face. "Andy..."

She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. "I'm fine. Go and I'll be in interview room 2 when you're done."

He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers before he walked away. Ten minutes later he was walking into interview room 2. Andy smiled up at him. "Hey."

He sighed with relief as he walked over to her. "Hey."

Andy took his outstretched hand and let him pull her up. "How long do you think we're going to be stuck here?"

He squeezed her hips as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know. Could be a while."

He smiled at the devilish look she gave him. "Hmm. It would be a shame to waist the alone time we have."

Sam growled as she backed him against the door. "McNally." He gasped as her hands went to work on his pants. She was thankful he didn't have on his utility belt. _"Shit Andy."_ He grabbed her wrists. "Although this is definitely one of my fantasies, I'm not so sure it's a good idea with everyone running around here."

Andy had his pants open and pushed down his hips a little. _"Shh! No one is going to come in here."_

His head thudded back against the door as Andy's lips wrapped around him. "Oh God!" Soon he was finding his release. He took a minute to catch his breath then pulled her up. "You are something else."

They kissed deeply before she said. "You keep saying that." She pulled his pants back up and put him back together. "I love you Sam."

He smiled as he cupped her face. "I love you too."

Nine hours later they were told that whatever Henry Lee had wasn't contagious and they were free to go. Everyone went to the Penny for breakfast. The weeks turned into months and it was time for their first anniversary. All they had to do was get through the day and then they had a long weekend at home.

Sam was partnered with Dov for the day. They'd been out for about two hours when a call went out for help with crowd control at Club Supernova. Dov drove Sam crazy with all of his questions but he was a decent cop. He always got a little too excited about calls and this time was no different.

They pulled into the lot and could see the club's bouncers fighting with a really large crowd. Noelle, Traci, Chris and Gail pulled into the lot with them. Oliver and Andy were a few minutes out.

Sam and Noelle went in head first and started helping. The rookies followed and called for backup as they helped try to get control of the crowd. Things were starting to get under control when Sam heard gunshots.

Andy and Oliver had just pulled up when they heard the gunshots. Both drew their guns and ran towards the sound. Oliver froze when he heard a bloodcurdling scream come from his partner.

Andy watched as Sam jerked and fell. "Sam!" She ran to her husband's side and dropped to her knees, blood was already pooling.

Oliver followed her and yelled into his radio. "Officer down! We need a bus Club Supernova." He dropped on the other side and helped Andy.

Andy had already pulled back Sam's vest and blood was seeping from his side. She ripped her vest and uniform shirt off so they had something to put pressure on Sam's wound. She looked up at Oliver and his heart was breaking. "He's going to be ok McNally. Sammy's tough."

Sam groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Andy. Andy, are you ok?"

She hovered over him so he could see her. "I'm fine. You're going to be fine too. Ok?"

His hand covered hers. "You know I love you right?"

Andy turned her head so he couldn't see her tears. She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "I love you too Babe. More than anything." She shuddered as she watched his eyes flutter closed. She kissed his hand. "Sam, you gotta stay awake. Please. The medics will be here any second." They started to flutter again. "Please Sam." She looked around as she heard the sirens. "Sam, it's our anniversary. You gotta stay with me. I need you." She didn't want to tell him like this but maybe it would make him fight harder. "Our _baby_ needs you Sam."

He looked a little surprised and croaked out. "What?"

She sniffed and nodded. "It's true. You're going to be a father Sam."

The medics dropped down beside them and went to work on him. Within minutes they had him ready and were loading him into the ambulance. Andy climbed in with him and held his hand as they rode to the hospital. He wasn't conscience anymore but Caroline assured Andy that he was stable. They finally wheeled him in and Andy stood at the door staring after him.

Oliver was minutes behind them. He stopped when he saw her leaning against the doors to the ER. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be ok. He's got a lot to fight for Andy."

She turned and threw her arms around his neck. Her voice cracked when she said. _"Oliver."_

He held her tight as she sobbed. Soon the rest of their friends showed up to wait and hear the fate of their brother. Two hours after he was brought in a doctor walked out. "Andy Swarek?"

Their closest friends walked over with her. "Is he...ok?"

The doctor nodded. "Officer Swarek is stable. He lost a lot of blood; the bullet didn't hit anything major. He'll make a full recovery."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "When can I see him?"

The doctor gave her a small smile. "He's in recovery. We should be moving him in about an hour. You can see him then. I'll send someone."

It was more like two hours when a nurse came out to get her. She let everyone get a peek of him before she went in. She slowly walked in, taking in his state. The usually strong man looked pale and helpless. She sat down on the bed beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.

She sighed as she listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor. _"God Sam."_ She spoke in barely a whisper. _"I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you."_ She stretched out beside him and wrapped her arm around him. _"I love you so much."_

She ended up falling asleep cuddled in next to him. Sam woke the next afternoon with that warm familiar feeling next to him and a shooting pain in his side. "Andy?" It was barely a whisper. "Sweetheart." He gently shook her.

Andy jolted awake at the sound of his voice. "Sam?" She sat up and turned to see his brown orbs and dimples. "Oh. God." She gently kissed him. "You're awake."

He nodded as their lips brushed lightly across each other's. "What happened?"

She pushed the button for the nurse before she answered. "You responded to a crowd control call at Supernova. Oliver and I were pulling in and we heard gun shots. We found you..."

He pulled her back to him. "I'm ok."

She kissed his cheek. "I know babe. I know."

The nurse came in and checked him out. "The doctor will be in an hour. Everything looks good though."

Both breathed a sigh of relief. Sam had a flash of a memory. "Sweetheart, umm...I'm not sure...but did you...did you tell me..."

She smiled big at him and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "We're pregnant Sam. I love you."

He pulled her into a deep kiss as his hand rested on her stomach. "I love you too." They kissed a little longer. "Are you happy?" She nodded as she put her hand on his. "Me too."

They stayed cuddled up to each other until his doctor came in. Andy moved so that he could check Sam out. "How are you feeling?"

Sam chuckled a little. "Like I got shot." Andy swatted him a little. "Sorry doc. I feel ok."

The doctor smiled a little. "As long as you don't get any infections, I think we could send you home in a couple of days."

That news made the Swarek's very happy. Andy called Frank to give him the update and he passed it to all of their friends. Everyone stopped by after work to see them. Traci brought Andy a change of clothes and Oliver brought them dinner. Two days later Sam went home.

Andy helped Sam inside. "Are you hungry?"

He sat down slowly on the sofa. "Starving actually." He gently pulled her into his lap. "Hey."

Andy giggled and shook her head. "Hey. What are you in the mood for?"

He _hmm'd_ as he kissed her neck. "You."

She sighed a little at his kiss. "We can't Sam. No strenuous activity for two weeks."

He groaned as he kissed her again. "That's cruel and unusual punishment."

She gave in for a few minutes as they kissed. "Ok lover boy. Shower, dinner, TV." She helped him up and they went upstairs.

He teased her as she helped him in the shower. She put a new bandage on and they went back downstairs then she cooked dinner. They curled up on the sofa, ate dinner and watched _The Walking Dead._ After the show they went to bed.

Andy stayed home with Sam and after two weeks he returned to light duty. A month and a half later he was back to full duty. They were finally getting to celebrate their anniversary.

Sam was standing outside the locker room waiting with Oliver and Jerry.

Oliver was teasing him about his suit. "Geez brother didn't even know you owned a suit."

Sam chuckled and said. "I don't." He nodded at Jerry. "Borrowed it from Barber. Told him I wanted a suit that he never wore."

Jerry smacked him. "You be lucky to look as good as I do in a suit."

Sam scoffed. "It's not a matter of who looks better brother because that would be me. It's the colors. Not all of us can wear pink like you brother."

Jerry flipped him off but they all laughed. Oliver nodded towards the locker room door.

Sam turned to see Andy walked out and they both smiled. Andy chewed on her bottom lip. "Wow. Babe, you look amazing, very sexy." He was wearing a black suit and a charcoal shirt.

He shook his head. "Wow is not enough. You look..." Andy turned in a circle so he could get the full effect. She was wearing a red strapless dress and silver heels. "Stunning."

Andy blushed as she stepped into his arms. They kissed deeply and Oliver broke them up with. "I'm going to be sick."

Both laughed as she turned in his arms. Sam's hands immediately went to her stomach. The other rookies walked up.

Chris smiled. "You guys look great. You're really glowing Andy."

Sam squeezed her. "Thanks Diaz. If she wasn't already pregnant tonight would be the night."

Andy gasped and elbowed him. "Sam Swarek!"

Luke had been walking by and stopped when he heard. "Y...You're pregnant?"

Everyone was prepared for the worst as Andy nodded. "Yes. Twelve weeks."

Luke just nodded. "Umm. Congratulations." He walked away.

There was a collective sigh of relief. Oliver nudged both of them. "Get out of here. Go have fun."

Andy had planned the entire night; a movie _Thor: The Dark World,_ dinner at his favorite steakhouse and a few games of pool at Rivoli Pool Lounge. She knew Sam loved to play because he always did when they were at the Penny. Tonight she didn't want to share him with anyone they knew so that's why she picked there.

Dinner was first, they both enjoyed the movie and when they pulled up to Rivoli Sam was smiling ear to ear. Andy was surprised that he actually agreed to let her drive. It was probably the pouty lips and pregnancy hormones that made him give in.

Sam had wanted to play at Rivoli for a while. "You're kind of awesome you know." He helped her out of the truck.

Andy wrapped her arms around him. "I'm pretty sure you are the awesome one. You put up with me so you must be a saint."

He chuckled and shrugged. "It's a tough job."

She rolled her eyes as she led him inside. It wasn't very busy and they were able to try out all the different tables and after an hour or so of playing Sam pulled her close. "I'm ready to get you out of that dress." He kissed her neck. "What do you say we go home and have dessert?"

She's pretty sure he'll always be able to make her blush. "Yeah." She nipped at his jaw. "Definitely time for dessert." Sam drove them home and they ended their night making love.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was nervous as she lay on the bed waiting for the ultrasound. They had talked several times about whether they wanted to find out the sex. Sam always said yes because he knew Andy would go crazy if they didn't. Andy however waivered; sometimes she wanted to be surprised and others she wanted to know so they could finish the nursery and pick a name.

Sam gently squeezed her hand. "Sweetheart, relax ok? We already know the baby is healthy. Today we just find out if we're having..." He shook his head and chuckled a little. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He smiled at her. "Today we find out if we're having Samantha or Samuel."

She squeezed his hand back. "Sam, you're the best; the best friend, cop, partner, husband, and father. I want our child to have your name but I swear if you don't want it then we can pick another name."

He kissed her hand and shook his head. "No. If this is what you really want then it's ok." He rubbed her stomach. "I promise."

That got him a big toothy grin. "Ok."

They had to wait a while but when the time came they found out they were having a boy; Samuel James Swarek. Sam still couldn't believe Andy wanted Samuel but James really got him. That was his best friend from high school's name.

Andy worked until the day she went into labor, or at least was going to. She'd been having little contractions all night but was sure they were Braxton Hicks until they became closer together and more painful.

She hadn't planned on telling Sam until he caught her gasping from one. "What's wrong?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Pretty sure it's getting close to that time."

He looked confused and nervous. "But you've still got a couple of weeks.'

She nodded as she slowly stood up. "I know but it'll be ok if I am. He's fully developed and Dr. Nathan said it could be any day now." She took a deep breath as another one hit her. "And I'm pretty sure today is that day babe."

He panicked for about two seconds. "Ok. Ok. We're ready. It's no problem." He threw on the rest of his clothes, grabbed her bag out of the closet and took her hand. "Oliver's done this three times. We can do this."

Andy smiled and squeezed his hand. "Maybe you need to do the breathing." Sam stopped and smiled at her. "We can do this. I love you."

He kissed her lightly. "I love you too."

It was just a few nights ago they were lying in bed, Sam rubbing her stomach.

_She ran her fingers through his hair. "Did you ever think we'd be here when we first met?"_

_He kissed her stomach and shook his head. "No. Never saw it coming but I can't tell you how happy I am that it happened. How lucky I am to have you two."_

_Andy kissed the top of his head. "We're the lucky ones Sam. I know I can do this as long as I have you."_

They made it out the door just before her water broke. She looked up, a little nervous. "I'm sorry."

He smiled sweetly and wrapped an arm around her. "Nothing to be sorry about sweetheart, our son's ready to see the world." He helped her into the truck and they headed to the hospital. Andy called her dad and Sam called Oliver.

Their friends knew it was going to be a while so they didn't rush over. Tommy did though, sat in the waiting room ready for any news of his family. Oliver and Chris stopped by during shift to check on them. They all gathered at the hospital when shift was over. Fifteen hours after they got to the hospital they welcomed their son, Samuel James Swarek.

Sam sat beside Andy holding their little boy, in total awe of the little human being in his arms. "He's so beautiful sweetheart."

Andy took their son's hand. "He looks like you. Look at all of that hair and I think I see dimples already."

He chuckled and kissed his son's head then Andy. "I don't know. I think he looks like you. I know I've seen that bed head somewhere before."

Andy poked him and glared. "Real funny."

After an hour and Andy being cleaned up a little all of their friends came in to see them. Tommy cried as he held his grandson for the first time. "He's so beautiful you guys. Good job."

The next evening they went home. Andy carried Sammy upstairs to his crib and she kissed him before she lay him down. "Mommy and Daddy love you buddy."

She sighed as she felt Sam's arms wrap around her. "We really do little man, more than anything."

They watched him for a few minutes and then went back downstairs. Andy pulled Sam over to the sofa with her. "Come on." He sat down and she sat in his lap. "I love you."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. "I love you too." They sat for a while just holding each other, that is until Sam's stomach growled. Andy giggled as she stood up. He tugged on her hand. "Where ya goin?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "I happen to know there is lasagna from Traci and Jerry in the fridge. I'm going to go warm it up."

He stood up. "You just had a baby. You need to sit down and rest."

Andy caressed his cheek. "I'm fine sweetheart. I know you didn't sleep much last night." He let her gently push him back down on the sofa. "I'll get dinner, you relax." She came back a few minutes later with two plates of lasagna, a beer for Sam, and water for herself.

Sam took all the food then pulled her into his lap. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek.

Andy brushed her nose across his and kissed him lightly. "You're welcome." After dinner they went upstairs. Andy had just finished changing when Sammy started crying. She smiled as she went to his room. "Hey buddy!" She picked him up and kissed him. "You must be hungry." She sat down and started feeding him.

Sam came in a few minutes later. "Hey!" He squatted in front of his family and caressed Sammy's head. "Is he eating ok?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "He's doing great." Sam pulled a chair over and sat with them.

He never imagined being this happy. Andy finished and he reached for his son. "I'll do it." Andy happily watched her family; she had never imagined she could be this happy until she met Sam. He gently laid their son against his chest and patted his back until he burped. He chuckled. "That sounds a little like your Uncle Oliver buddy."

Andy laughed and shook her head. _"Sam."_ Both laughed.

He changed Sammy and then put him in bed. Andy took him by the hand. "Come on handsome." She led him to their room. They took a shower together and went to bed.

Sam was out with Sammy, giving Andy a day with Gail and Traci. He'd just finished putting Sammy and the few groceries into the truck when he heard. "Give me your wallet."

Sam looked over his shoulder to see a man with a knife. He held up his hands. "Ok." He reached into his back pocket and took it out. "Here."

The guy got greedy. "Truck too."

Sam had just put Sammy in his seat. "No. You can have my wallet, my watch, my cellphone but you're not getting my truck. My son is in here." He closed the door and turned around. The guy's hand was shaking. "Here." He took off his watch and handed it over. "Just take it." The guy yanked it out of his hand and ran. Sam dug out his cell and called it in. Within minutes two cars rolled in.

Andy, Oliver, Noelle and Traci got out. Andy ran over and hugged him tight. "Are you ok?"

Sam hugged her tight and kissed her temple. "Yeah. I'm fine." He cupped her face. "Sammy's fine. He's in the truck."

She caressed his cheek and nodded. "I knew he would be. You were here."

Oliver gave them a few minutes before he tried to get Sam's statement. They got a description of the guy and everyone went out looking for him. Jerry came to the scene and sent them to the station. Andy and Sam took Sammy to an interview room. He was still sleeping soundly. Sam took him out of his car seat then pulled Andy over to him. They stood holding each other for a few minutes.

Andy kissed Sammy then Sam. "You're the best dad Sam."

He let out a shaky breath an d whispered. _"Andy, I was so scared. He wanted the truck and I'd just put Sammy in there. I'm glad he only had a knife._ _Shit._ " He hugged his son closer.

All Andy could do was wrap her arms around them. "Everything's going to be ok. You kept our son safe." He buried his face in her hair and nodded.

It took a few hours and the guy was found trying to pawn Sam's watch. They brought him in and Sam ID'd him then he took his family home.

Andy made them lunch while Sam took Sammy up to his room. When he came back he found Andy waiting on the sofa. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "He never cried."

She took his hand in hers. "He knew his daddy was there and he was safe."

Sam kissed her knuckles and shook his head. "He's brave just like his mom." She cuddled up to him and they stayed like that until Sammy woke up.

Thankfully that was the only excitement they had for a while. Sam continued to work part time until Sammy was six months then went back full time. Andy was reluctant to put him in daycare so Tommy happily volunteered to watch his grandson. Andy returned to work when he was nine months.

Time was going by so fast and now it was Sammy's first birthday. He was starting to talk a little, could say _Mama_ and _Dada_ and of course Sam's favorite _Oh No._ Sammy was starting to pull himself up too. Every time he let go he would fall and he would say. "Oh. No. Dada." Or "Oh. No. Mama."

He took his first steps at his party. Everyone was sitting around the deck watching the kids play. Sam heard Sammy squeal and everyone looked over to see he was standing.

Sam squeezed Andy's hand before he got up and walked a few steps over to him. "Hey buddy. Come see Daddy." Sam held his hands out to him.

Andy had their camera ready as Sammy wavered a little and held out his hands. "Dada. Mama." He took two wobbly steps and sat down. "Oh. No." Everyone laughed. He stood up and took a few more steps before Sam picked him up.

They had cake and Sammy opened his presents. Tommy pulled the perfect grandpa move and bought Sammy a motorized Jeep. Andy wasn't impressed at all. _"Dad! He's too young!"_

Tommy chuckled and winked at Sam. "He won't be for too long. Besides, it's not like you're supposed to leave him alone and it only goes 5 MPH."

Sam set their little boy in it and showed him how to make it move. Sammy squealed as it inched along and Andy wasn't as upset as she was to begin with.

Their friends helped clean up before they left and they put Sammy down for a nap. For his birthday they decorated his room and bought him a _big boy_ bed. They had taken him to see the Disney movie _**The Pirates**_ and Sammy went crazy. So his new room decorations were pirate themed and his new bed was designed like a pirate ship.

Andy found Sam standing in Sammy's doorway watching him sleep. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered. "We should have another one."

Sam smiled and pulled her around to stand in front of him. "We do make pretty good looking kids and we wouldn't want him to be an only child."

She hugged him tighter. "We should definitely do it again."

Sam walked them backwards to their room and whispered in her ear. "Let's start now."

Andy giggled as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She nervously bit her lip. "You really want to do it again?" Sam nodded slowly and she smiled big. "A girl this time."

Sam laughed loudly as he lay down with her. "Sweetheart, I don't think we get to choose."

She pretended to pout a little. _"Fine."_

A few months after Sammy's second birthday they found out they were pregnant again. Both were extremely happy. They had the little girl they hoped for; Abigail Reilly Swarek.


End file.
